Twitter
by Punk Alchemist
Summary: Well, Roxas has a Twitter, and Axel assists him with updating it. : Rated T for slight language. Axel/Roxas AkuRoku implied.


**Twitter**

So, inspiration struck me when I learned of this new website called "Twitter", which solely exists to answer the universal question: "What are you doing right now?" At first, I laughed. I mean, really, the website only seemed to be aimed at stalkers. However, after the curiosity bug bit me, I created one, and it was probably the stupidest decision...ever... Just...don't do it. Better to get a Facebook or something, but not Twitter. However, without Twitter, this little story would have never come to be, so... I _guess_ I can thank the creators in _some_ ways... Please enjoy the AkuRoku-ness! Slight AU, be warned ;D

Ah, and before I forget, Disclaimer!! I do NOT own either Twitter OR Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters affiliated with Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, etc. They rightly belong to Square Enix. Thanks for your time! :]

* * *

Roxas lightly tapped his fingers against his wooden desktop, sighing, as he waited for his computer to load. After entering his password and pressing enter, he would have to wait another 5 minutes before all of the files were properly uploaded. Heaven _forbid _he accidentally press the Internet button mere _seconds _before his computer had _completely _uploaded...

His chosen wallpaper of the cloudy sky outside greeted him, and he anxiously clicked away the pop-ups for his anti-virus computer programs, computer games, etc. After the 5 minute waiting span, Roxas clicked the Internet Explorer button. He thanked Kami that the Internet didn't take nearly as long to load as his computer, a few seconds, and he was allowed to type in the search field. He glanced down at the keyboard, typing in ".com", pressing the enter key once more.

He was greeted by the bland homepage of the site, sighing, as he had to once again type in his username and password, pressing the "Remember Me" button so as not to have to type it all again next time, clicking "Sign In." He glanced at his friend's updates, most of whose were kind of ridiculous. Zexion: Ignoring...you... Demyx: Sleeping...don't bug me -_- Axel: Stalking stalking stalking... Roxas blinked at this new update of Axel's wondering who (or what) he might be stalking...or if he had just put that to be stupid, remembering his latest update had been "Eating a heartless...yum". The blonde clicked into the empty Twitter box, watching the flashing blank line, awaiting a sentence for him to type. Just before he had thought of something, he hear the telltale "Surprise!" from behind him, startling the blue eyed teen.

He turned around, blinking, to face his best friend and current annoyance, Axel. The redhead grinned down at the blonde, looking as though he hadn't done a thing wrong in the world, and really, he hadn't done anything _wrong, _he just annoyed Roxas sometimes, was all...

"Hey Roxas, what are _you _doing?" Ironic...? Roxas sighed, frowning up at his friend. "I was trying to figure that out _myself_, before you interrupted....but I meant to ask you something, anyway, so I guess your timing is right, for once..." The bright eyed redhead smirked, kneeling down so he and Roxas were eye-level. "Go, then. Ask me whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes. He could be as annoyed as he wanted at Axel, but he could never hate him...

"Um...why does your Twitter say "Stalking stalking stalking...?" The redhead's smirk grew broader, which unsettled the blonde, to say the least. "Well, I was _sort of _stalking someone, but I guess it wasn't really stalking. More of...watching..." Roxas blinked, confused. "If I may ask, who were...or are, if it's current...you stalking...?" His very eyes seemed to sparkle, grow brighter, even. "Well, you know who they are..." His eyes then glanced at the computer monitor, where Roxas' status still remained unknown to his fellow "followers" on Twitter. A sick little idea wound it's way into the redhead's mind as he glanced at the blonde, wondering what his reaction might be.

"What, Axel...? Why are you looking like th-ah!" Before he knew what was going on, Axel had lifted him up and off of the rolling office chair, sitting down, placing the blonde on his lap as his lithe, quick fingers danced across the keyboard, clicking the "Update" button before Roxas could protest. His cheeks grew red when he saw what Axel had typed:

"Getting butt-raped by Axel. Warning: Will be cranky and butt-achy, do not disturb."

"Axel! You can't just put that on my updates! It's not even true!" The redhead laughed, lightly poking the blue eyed teenager's nose. "I can and I did, Roxas. And of course it's not true now, but who's to say that it won't be true in about...oh, say...5 seconds...?" This statement took Roxas a few seconds to register in his mind, but when it did, his cheeks, if possible, turned ever redder. "AXEL!!" Another great laugh boomed from Axel as he stood up, swinging Roxas into his arms bridal style. "Come on, Roxas. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get to update your Twitter!"

Roxas' Twitter would later read:

"....Butt-raped by Axel...don't say a word..."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! I know this wasn't that good -_- I'm sorry for the crap :[ Reviews equal love...? :3


End file.
